This invention relates, in general, to object-oriented computing environments and, in particular, to providing a distributed, object-oriented computing environment that is reliable, secure, transactional and workload managed.
Object-oriented technology continues to be an increasingly important tool for use in building portable application code that can be readily used and reused. A basic premise of object-oriented technology is the use of objects. An object is a run-time entity with a specific set of instance methods and variables associated therewith.
In an effort to enhance the usability, portability, reliability and interoperability of objects, certain standards have been created. One group responsible for such standardization is referred to as the Object Management Group (OMG), which is a consortium of different corporations, businesses and users interested in promoting object-oriented technology.
The Object Management Group has taken great steps in its standardization efforts. For example, the OMG is responsible for the creation of an object request broker (ORB), which is used to provide communications between clients and servers of a computing environment. The ORB is based upon an architecture touted by OMG and referred to as the Common Object Request Broker Architecture (CORBA).
One goal of the OMG is to provide distributed object-oriented applications and systems that coincide with the needs and desires of the ever-changing computing industry. This goal includes supporting multi-vendor, global heterogeneous networks.
Although efforts have been made to meet the goals of the Object Management Group, and of the object-oriented industry as a whole, further enhancements are still needed. For example, a need exists for a distributed object-oriented computing environment that is reliable, secure, transactional and workload managed.
The shortcomings of the prior art are overcome and additional advantages are provided through the provision of a method of managing a name server of a computing environment. The method includes, for instance creating one or more objects in the name server; and managing the one or more objects as transactional objects, wherein the name server is transactional.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a method of manipulating objects within a computing environment is provided. The method includes, for instance, creating an object within a server instance of a computing environment; and atomically binding the object within another server instance of the computing environment.
As a further aspect of the present invention, a method of manipulating objects within a computing environment is provided. The method includes, for instance, binding a first object within a name server of the computing environment; and binding a second object within the name server, wherein the binding of the first object and the binding of the second object are performed within a scope of a transaction.
Systems, articles of manufacture, and program storage device corresponding to the above-summarized method claims are also described and claimed herein.
Additional features and advantages are realized through the techniques of the present invention. Other embodiments and aspects of the invention are described in detail herein and are considered a part of the claimed invention.